


warmth for your gold

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, going on a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between Bokuto and Akaashi, but no one's voicing it out, so they just keep it casual, waiting until their fate will get tired with their lack of confidence for showing their affection for each other and do something about it.<br/>-<br/>"I have relatives in Sapporo," Akaashi says, "I'm going there for the weekend, I think they wouldn't mind you staying."<br/>Bokuto is giving him the widest smile, his eyes radiating warmth, the gold of them drawing attention to itself and even though Akaashi sees it coming, he doesn't have enough time to escape Bokuto's hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth for your gold

Akaashi doesn't even say "good morning" when he sees Bokuto, just a long heavy sigh escapes his lips and he crosses his arms over the chest.

"What happened now?" he asks and Bokuto pouts even more, turning away like a child. It's quite amusing, seeing his big frame crouch, his powerful posture looking rather funny with that childish expression on his face, his golden eyes casting glares at Akaashi while he's thinking if he should tell the younger boy what's on his mind.

He always does tell, both of them know it, but Bokuto still performs this little act almost every single time. And he likes the way Akaashi takes a deeper breath and then sits next to him, looking at his watch to see if they're not going to be late for the classes, then brings all of his attention to Bokuto and always, _always_ adds in a little hushed tone, "Bokuto-san?"

"I'm not old enough," he mumbles and Akaashi draws his eyebrows together for a short moment, then his expression is back to normal again.

"For what?" he asks casually, and Bokuto lets out a short laugh at how composed the boy looks as surely all kind of thoughts run through his mind.

"I can't book a hotel," he says, and hardly suppresses the grin when Akaashi's eyebrow shoots up.

"A hotel?" Akaashi looks at his watch again even though there's no need for that, and Bokuto has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the groan coming out of his throat because the dark haired boy doesn't even realise how good he's looking.

There is something between them, but no one's voicing it out, so they just keep it casual, waiting until their fate will get tired with their lack of confidence for showing their affection for each other and do something about it.

"I want to travel, but my parents can't go together and I can't find where to stay on my own, all the places are asking you to be over eighteen and _sorry_ , but I can't change my age and that's killing me," Bokuto rolls his eyes, then groans and gets on his feet, jumping a few times to warm himself up and mumbling how unfair everything is.

"Where do you want to go?" Akaashi sniffs, hiding his face in folds of the muffler that's not leaving his neck from the moment he steps out of his house to when he's back. It's just gotten to the second half of winter and even though some people are walking in thin jackets, girls showing their naked legs beneath short skirts, Akaashi prefers to be as warm as possible, his cold fingers curled in the depths of his pockets, slowly getting warmer with every minute.

Bokuto's hands move on Akaashis shoulders as if wanting to pull him back to reality with a few shakes because who asks such a question when it's almost February and the colourful ads in the trains are showing pictures of snowy streets, and lights, and smiling people, inviting you to join.

"The snow festival, Akaashi," his face lights up with a smile like a kid's who's talking about how he's seen the shadow of Santa Claus on Christmas night, "So Hokkaido is the best place for that, right?"

Akaashi takes Bokuto's arms and moves them away, standing up himself and starting to walk to the school gates. 

"I have relatives in Sapporo," he says when Bokuto gets to his side, chattering how cool would it be to go there but this stupid age is ruining everything, "I'm going there for the weekend, I think they wouldn't mind you staying," he shrugs and stops to look at Bokuto who's standing a few steps behind. The little smile is making its way to Akaashi's face, but he hides it behind his muffler once again. Bokuto is giving him the widest smile, his eyes radiating warmth, the gold of them drawing attention to itself and even though Akaashi sees it coming, he doesn't have enough time to escape Bokuto's hug.

"Are you _serious_?" he almost shouts to Akaashi's ear and the boy nods, trying to free himself from the tight grip.

"Yes, Bokuto-san, but I still need to ask them," he sighs, then after another futile attempt to escape, adds in a tired voice, "Personal space."

Bokuto laughs at it, as he always does, and pulls away from Akaashi.

"I'm telling you, Akaashi, you must have been saint in your previous life," he's smiling at him, and Akaashi finds himself wanting to snap a picture to remember it forever.

He turns around instead, tips of his ears getting reddish, and checks his watch.

"Let's go, Bokuto-san, or we'll be late."

-

It takes a two-minute call to Akaashi's relatives, fifteen-minute talk between Akaashi's and Bokuto's parents, explaining that yes, it's okay, and yes, Bokuto can go together and no, there's no need to pay, and really, it's the first time Akaashi is bringing a friend together, so they're simply happy, to plan the trip. Seventeen minutes in total, that lead to around two weeks of almost eight hours per day of Bokuto chattering about their trip and boasting that he's going together with _Akaashi_ , most of his sentences having " _can you believe that?_ " somewhere in them, and it is starting to make Akaashi regret his choice. But it stops Bokuto from sulking and it makes something flutter inside Akaashi every time Bokuto gives him a smile while saying that it's the best thing ever, so he just sighs, telling himself that it must be his fate, and for the umpteenth time repeats, "That's only for a few days, Bokuto-san."

"Don't ruin the fun, Akaashi," Bokuto smiles, jumping up for another spike that hits the ground before anyone can stop it, "Kuroo is going to _die_ from jealousy," he grins mischievously, clapping his hands, "Toss to me again!"

Akaashi just rolls his eyes, bringing his hands on his hips, "It was the last point. Good job."

Bokuto's eyes linger on Akaashi a bit longer, then he shakes his head, and a smile is back on his face.

"Good job, everyone," he says, too, and when Akaashi gives him a little smile and a nod, it suddenly feels like there's not enough of air in the gym.

-

They leave with the earliest train in the morning as their flight is at some ungodly hour, and Bokuto writes more than twenty messages to Kuroo trying to wake him up, too.

"Let him sleep, he has classes today," Akaashi mutters, closing his eyes as the ride is going to take more than an hour.

Bokuto giggles to himself, "That's exactly _why_ I'm texting him."

"Your friendship is strange," Akaashi mutters, but a little beam is playing on his lips. "Wake me up if I fall asleep," he asks, slightly leaning against Bokuto.

"Sure," the older boy mutters, but his voice sounds somehow distant. He puts his phone away, his body becoming more stiff as if he's not sure what to do next.

Akaashi lets his head fall on Bokuto's shoulder, and just before he dozes off, he thinks how much a bit of warmth can affect the boy next to him.

-

"It's cold," Bokuto pouts and Akaashi takes a deep breath.

"What did you expect, Bokuto-san?" he buries his hands deeper into his pockets, getting from one feet to the other while looking around. "Are we going to the main site?"

"I want snow _and_ warmth," he laughs childishly and starts walking, "Of course to the main!"

"Wrong side," Akaashi smiles slightly, grabbing Bokuto by his elbow and leading the way. "Please don't get lost, Bokuto-san."

"Right," he lets out a short laugh and puts his hands into the pockets. The pink on Bokuto's ears looks somehow uninvited, and Akaashi lets go of his arm right after, walking beside him in silence. The silence that is a bit deafening even with all the people around, and Akaashi bites his lip, thinking if he did something wrong. He casts a glance at Bokuto, but the boy's golden eyes are looking at the ground, and he seems to be deep in thought. That's not the Bokuto Akaashi knows, he looks distant, and Akaashi casts his eyes down, too.

Maybe he is playing with fate too much, or maybe it's fate that's playing with him, making him seek that gold besides him and see what happens. 

He lets Bokuto walk a few feet in front of him, keeping his eyes on the half-familiar buildings, giving the boy some time, and giving some time for _himself_ , too.

But then, it takes less than ten minutes and Bokuto starts jumping around when he sees the first thing made from snow.

"Did you see _that_?!" he exclaims like nothing has happened when they walk past a snow sculpture of cat's face, "I have to show it to Kuroo, he'll love it!"

Akaashi sighs. Bokuto's back to normal and it makes a weak smile appear on his face, "I'm sure he will."

-

It takes a few hours to walk around the site, stopping to take photos of almost all of the sculptures and stomping by food stands, Bokuto whining that he wants yakiniku instead of all the snacks. It's fun though, and Akaashi doesn't notice the time flying. He's been to Sapporo snow festivals before, he always comes at the chance to see the most beautiful snow and a possibility to snowboard a bit at the same time, but this year everything feels different with Bokuto by his side. The organizers of the event know Akaashi, so they've asked him to take part in snowboarding stage again and entertain visitors a bit, but the thought of Bokuto seeing him makes him a bit nervous. He doesn't say anything about this to the older boy, though, not yet. 

They pass by snow ramp where the skiers are showing some tricks, and go to try the example of ice hotel.

"Why it's not cold here?" Bokuto frowns, but then his face lights up and he laughs, "How cool is that!"

Akaashi walks around in the small room, taking off his gloves. It's not warm per se, but it's not cold and Akaashi finds himself enjoying being there, Bokuto's voice reaching his ears from behind when he goes on commenting every single thing.

He thinks that it'd be nice if the time just stopped now, and when he turns around, Bokuto is standing in silence, his golden eyes looking right into Akaashi's, and time does stop for a few moments.

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto says, and he's illuminating everything with his liveliness, he's the gold, the sun, and for a second Akaashi thinks that Bokuto's the reason why it's not cold in the room.

"What is it, Bokuto-san?" he asks in whisper and it makes Bokuto smile.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

-

"Oh my god, Akaashi, it's an owl, an owl, Akaashi!" Bokuto jumps up when he sees a big sculpture of an owl in front of him. "How did we _not_ see it yesterday, we need a photo, please, Akaashi, let's take a photo, okay, okay?" he takes his phone from his pocket and turns on the front camera, coming next to Akaashi.

Akaashi gets just enough time to show peace sign that fits with Bokuto's widest of smiles when the older boy touches the screen a few times, making sure they'll have enough photos to choose from later. 

"It's amazing, how do they even make it," Bokuto laughs in awe and snaps a few more photos of it. "I wish I came here previous years."

"Me too," Akaashi says under his nose, almost inaudibly, and he's quite sure Bokuto hasn't heard him.

-

Akaashi's snowboard is a mixture of different shades of blue, silver and a bit of black, all the ornaments making half a picture of an owl sitting on a branch, a bit unclear image of the mountain somewhere far away painted under it. Bokuto gasps at it and for the third time repeats that he cannot believe Akaashi is snowboarding and has never told him about that until he had to go get his equipment before the show.

"It just never came up," he shrugs his shoulders, putting on his boots, "You don't have to stay here, Bokuto-san. You can do something else, I'll be done in half an hour," he checks if everything's okay one last time before going up.

"You must be kidding, of course I'm staying," Bokuto laughs and shows him thumbs up, "Good luck, I'll go see your jumps from there," he points to the crowd and gives him a smile before running off.

It's the second time Akaashi's heart is beating fast when he's standing on top, seconds before it's his turn. It's not from fear as the first time, now it's making him want to smile and do his best because Bokuto's watching.

His heartbeat doesn't slow down when it's time for second and third jumps either, and Bokuto's smiling face afterwards is just making it worse. Or maybe better, as the feeling somehow makes Akaashi incredibly happy.

He even welcomes Bokuto's hug when he comes to greet him, almost shouting how awesome it was, and when Akaashi brings his palm on Bokuto's back in return, he could swear that Bokuto's heart is beating faster, too. And he doesn't even hide the beam that curls at his lips when he thanks Bokuto.

-

They do go to yakiniku place in the evening, and later, however stupid it is, Bokuto thinks that even yakiniku tastes better with Akaashi sitting so close to him that their knees touch under the table. 

"Say, Akaashi," he whispers, when they turn to the empty street that's leading to Akaashi's relatives house. It's rather dark already, but the snow around makes everything look a bit lighter. There's so much snow, layers and layers of it making a quite solid surface, and Bokuto needs to bend his knees just a bit to brush his fingers through the fresh, still soft snow that's on top. Akaashi turns his head to look at Bokuto, and Bokuto forgets what he wanted to ask when Akaashi averts his eyes and a slight blush paints his cheeks. Bokuto doesn't know where it all comes from and why now. He's seen Akaashi like this before but only now the thought reaches his brains and without thinking he voices it out, "do you like me?"

And maybe their fate can't take it anymore, or maybe it's just cold and slippery and Akaashi loses his balance at the sudden question. Or maybe Akaashi has planned all of this after watching all those TV dramas that he thinks no one knows about, whichever it is, the boy slips and he grabs onto Bokuto's arm, bringing him down with himself. 

The snow is soft and somehow it feels warm. 

Bokuto starts laughing and tries to get up, but Akaashi is leaning over him, his fingers clutching Bokuto's arm, his other hand buried in snow near Bokuto's shoulder. He's looking right at Bokuto and he sees gold, sees warmth in Bokuto's eyes and it enhances everything around, making a small smile appear on Akaashi's face. He shifts a bit and falls on his back next to Bokuto, his fingers moving to intertwine with Bokuto's.

Akaashi doesn't answer, not verbally, and neither of them is saying anything for a while, they just stay like that, holding onto each other's hand as if that's all that matters right now. The sky is clear, and Akaashi can easily see stars, let alone the moon. But he turns his gaze to the boy next to him instead, his eyes locking with golden orbs, shining, alive and smouldering.

Akaashi knows that eyes are said to be the mirror of person's soul, but Bokuto's eyes are not only his soul. His eyes are every little thing about him, they are gold just like Bokuto himself, Akaashi smiles to himself as his hand is getting warmer and warmer in Bokuto's grip, precious, most valuable, solid, but at the same time soft. And it changes dramatically under specific conditions. Add just a bit of warmth and it expands as if not understanding what's happening, as if trying to guard itself by showing off, but add more of it and eventually it starts melting. And even though Akaashi would never voice it out, somewhere deep inside he's always known that he's the warmth for Bokuto's gold.

"Hey," Bokuto says after a while, looking at the sky, and his voice is filled with happiness. It's scorching Akaashi from the inside, but that's a good feeling, it lets him realise that Bokuto is _here_ , that sometime during the practices and classes, late evenings in fast food restaurants with French fries and mornings with hot drinks from the vending machine Bokuto has become part of him, and just like gold, you're not paying much attention to it until it gets hot and burns your skin, reminding of itself. But even then, usually you don't get it off.

Akaashi doesn't turn his eyes away, waiting. Bokuto looks back at him again and Akaashi can't stop the slight blush creeping across his face.

"Tell me, Akaashi," Bokuto smiles even wider, "how long has it been?"

The feeling of confidence, success and achievement, the compassion and brightness of Bokuto is illuminating Akaashi again and he wonders, why did it take them so long.

He tries to pinpoint the moment when Bokuto became something more than just a team's captain and a friend, but that's not easy. It started long before he realised it, with very first smile that greeted him, with hearing the name Bokuto Koutarou, with embraces that were far too tight for Akaashi's liking but somehow didn't bother him. With the first time he saw golden eyes that seemed to look right into his own being, that made him feel alive.

"From the very beginning," his lips turn into a small smile and now it's his turn to look up at the sky again, "You do the math."

Bokuto groans in return at the mention of maths, but soon it turns to laughter.

"Hey, Akaashi," he says again when his laugh stops, and sits up, turning a bit to look at Akaashi's face. "You're the best," he smiles, a faint tint of red decorating his cheeks.

Akaashi's inner voice is giving him all phrases of conveying your affection to other person, but it's not time for all the "I like you"s and "I love you"s, not yet. He wants it to come out of his mouth without thinking, natural and genuine as it is. And there's no hurry anyway, he thinks, as he sees Bokuto grin when his own voice reaches his ears,

"No, Bokuto-san, you are."

-

Bokuto is fidgeting like crazy the same evening when they're left alone in the room, and Akaashi smiles to himself when Bokuto's not watching. 

One of top five spikers in Japan, his senior and team's captain who loves being the center of attention and is radiating strength and confidence seems to have at least one thing he can't do.

But that's what Akaashi's for. He waits until Bokuto settles down on the floor, going on about things they can do tomorrow before going back home. 

"Bokuto-san," the dark haired boy kneels down next to Bokuto and when he turns to look at him, Akaashi leans forward and presses a kiss on Bokuto's lips.

And just like Bokuto himself, his lips feel like gold, too.

**Author's Note:**

> and here I was telling myself I will not write bokuaka  
> (they're just too nice to resist)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
